I Believe You
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Kevin is in kindergarten and is arguing about the existence of aliens. A little, sort of AU drabble about the day Kevin and Macy became friends.


**This is a little AU because I don't think Kevin and Macy knew each other at that age, but just go with it please. I worked in a Preschool Kindergarten class the other day and couldn't help but think of Kevin and Macy and when I saw something like this unfold. Pretty much a drabble, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS nor the children that inspired this fic lol.**

I Believe You

"But there are aliens!" Kevin stated adamantly for the fourth time.

"No there aren't. They're not real."

Kevin huffed, preschoolers, they think they know everything. If mom had put him in a normal kindergarten classroom instead of a preschool/kinder combination class this wouldn't be happening. She thought it was a better idea if he and Joe went to the same school. That's it, Joe! If only Joe were at the art table, he would help. But no, Joe had met a blonde girl at the beginning of the week and hadn't left her side yet. They were telling everyone that they were going to be best friends forever and then one day when they were all grown up, a whole ten years old (because let's face it, when you're four that is pretty old) they would get married. Of course ask them about it in when they actually turned ten and they would deny ever saying anything of the sort.

Regardless of their future plans or resolutions Joe and Stella were over in the library part of the room looking through books while Kevin, the responsible kindergartener that he was, was working on his journal both writing and drawing. He had drawn a picture of the alien ship that he had seen the day before. That was what had started the whole debate.

"Yeah, they are only on tv and stuff," Angela agreed, "You're bringing things from the not real world into the real world, so they are not real."

That made perfect sense to everyone sitting at the art table, but Kevin wasn't about to just give up. He launched into a whole description about how he was playing catch with Joe and Joe threw the ball too hard so they had to look for it. When they came the ball had been thrown back. He hadn't thrown it and Joe hadn't thrown it. So who, other than aliens from outer space, could have?

No one else at the table had offered a solution to the problem, but plenty of his classmates disputed his claim.

"Do you believe in aliens, Macy?" He asked the small girl across from him, hoping to get some support. He didn't know her well. She was a preschooler and they had only introduced themselves earlier that week.

"They're invisible," she told him without looking up from her coloring. She was deeply involved in coloring the pictures on her sports themed worksheet.

Kevin seemed to gain confidence from her few words and continued on with his theory. His excitement on the topic was contagious. It wasn't long until even the non-believers were adding details on the visitors from outer space, what they looked like, what colors they could be, what their ships looked like.

"They've got the sharpest teeth, sharper than a…a shark's teeth! And anteas that can hear really really well." Kevin put his small hands, one of which still clutched the marker he had been using, up by his head to illustrate his point. However he paused when he saw Macy staring at him with wide eyes and shivering slightly. The boy to his left that had been arguing with him from the beginning looked too.

"What's wrong Macy?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"We are not talking about aliens anymore," the boy declared, but that didn't seem to help the nerves of the preschooler. Their teacher rang the bell signaling that it was play time. All of the children hastily put back the makers and headed for the door.

"But now I know there aren't any aliens," Kevin said, noticing Macy was still looking around nervously. "You all fell for my latest story," he told them as they all scrambled to the door to go to the playground. He didn't want anyone to be scared because of him, he just got carried away. He still believed, but the little kids didn't need to know that.

"I told you!" the other boy said before dashing off to the monkey bars. Kevin hung his head and wandered to the swings and sat idly swinging his feet.

"I still believe you," a small voice said behind him. He turned to see Macy, still wide eyed, but she didn't look scared anymore.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

She nodded.

"You want to be friends?" he asked, standing up from the swing with hope in his eyes. Macy smiled.

"Only if you tell me all about the aliens."

Kevin smiled as widely as his five year old mouth would let him. "Of course I'll tell you all about them. They are all different shapes and sizes and colors and…"

"Are there good aliens?" Macy asked curiously.

He nodded fanatically, "Yeah! Come on I'll draw you a picture." He grabbed her and hand and they ran off for the chalk.

By the time they were called in they were both covered in a colorful layer of chalk dust and there was an entire sidewalk encyclopedia of aliens and galaxies on the playground.

A personal favorite of the recess monitor was a drawing of two little aliens holding hands, one with pigtails and the other with dark curly hair.

- - - -

**A/N2: I had a whole second part to this, that takes place in the present, but I like this cut better. I've never written something like this before so please review and let me know what you think. Who can resist 5 yr old Kevin and 4 yr old Macy? It's just too cute.**


End file.
